


Ship

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fandom, M/M, Meta Poetry, Non-Canon Relationship, References to Tumblr, Shipping, Slash, fanworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: You know that feeling you get when you start shipping a new pairing and you just crave it and seek it out in every form?That's what this poem is about.





	Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I set out to write a poem about the feeling of beginning to ship a new ship and devouring fanworks like crazy, and instead the poem wanted to be sort of from the point of view of the couple in question. So I went with it, and this happened.
> 
> Apologies that it's quite couple-centric, but feel free to substitute "three" for "two" to make it apply to your favourite OT3. Or OTanything!

 

We come together  
across pages and pages  
Each one, a lifetime playing out a different way  
Gifsets on Tumblr, lingering glances  
Becoming any one of a thousand meet-cutes  
We meet in high school, college, cafés  
In fantasy worlds, as adventurers bold  
Canon divergence, alternate timelines  
Curtainfic and the ultimate sweet, fluffy ending  
Star-crossed lovers, brought together by fate  
Or torn apart and left to seek each other  
across time and space.

Each incarnation brings a new delight  
a different stage, the players so familiar  
One story, two people, meeting over and over;  
friends to lovers, enemies to lovers, neighbours, coworkers, total strangers  
the wrong number at the end of a phone  
an unlikely coincidence that brings about destiny.

In another life  
you and I are  
“just friends”  
perpetually hovering  
on the verge of something more  
Agonisingly close, yet never allowed to become closer  
(The rules of mainstream acceptability forbid it)

And so instead  
we come together  
Across pages and pages  
One perfect story, told a million ways  
by creative minds  
who saw the possibilities  
and brought them  
to life.

**Author's Note:**

> This particular poem was inspired by shipping Fitz/Mack from Agents of SHIELD, but I drew upon the many times that I've been sucked into a new ship, particularly a slash ship which happens to not be canon. I love how it's possible to read (/watch/hear/see) the same love story playing out in hundreds of different ways and never get tired of it.
> 
> This poem is my homage to the insane creativity and implacability of fandom. Please never stop filling my days with delight <3


End file.
